Steve Rogers (Earth-112)
Bio: Early life: Steve Rogers was born before World War 2, to two patriotic American parents. They raised him with the morals that any American at the time should have possessed: a strong view of the American Dream, the courage to stand and fight where others flee, and most importantly to be willing to lay his life down in service of his country. Unfortunately, Steve was skinny and had no muscle at all. He also had asthma, a weak stomach, and had developed chronic muscle deterioration. Steve graduated high school, and went to college with his best friend James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes. Unfortunately, while was in college, his parents were pulled from the draft, and both killed in WW2. This firmly launched into the mindset that he had nothing to offer his country except his life. So despite his medical aliments, attempted to join the army. He was filed as ineligible, but he continued to try under false names. This confused recruit officers, since people were trying to avoid going to war, and here was a person who couldn’t but wanted to. Steve’s friend Bucky was accepted into the 107th legion, and shipped out the following week, leaving alone. attempted once more to join the army, and was confronted by German scientist Dr. Abraham Erskine, who called out all his bluffs. He told that he could offer him a chance to join the army, which agreed to. American Legend: Steve found it difficult to keep up with the other soldiers, but never gave up. He constantly proved to everyone that it wasn’t the muscle that made the man; it was the man who made the muscle, and even selflessly covered a grenade with his body when everyone else ran. Luckily it was a dummy, and a test from Erskine to prove Roger’s courage. Erskine finally told why he had given him the chance. He had seen good in , and had shown more courage, self-sacrifice, and modesty than anyone he had ever met had. He confided that he was going to transform into a super-soldier with the serum he had created, but that the serum enhanced the personality and virtues of the subject. Despite being afraid, accepted the offer and thanked Erskine. The next day, Steve was injected with a series of medicines prior to the serum itself. Then, with the help of Howard Stark, was bathed in a deadly amount of Vita-rays that were excruciatingly painful, which was ’s final test. They offered to shut it down, but told them to finish it. When emerged, he was at peak physical perfection. His asthma and other ailments were gone, including his muscle degeneration. However, Erskine was killed in front of by an agent of HYDRA who was attempting to steal the serum. managed to stop him, but destroyed the last vial of the serum in the process, and with no lab notes from Erskine, the serum was lost. Instead of allowing to fight in the army like Erskine had intended, the general forced to work at home again as a promo-boy to sponsor war bonds and patriotism. He was originally dubbed The American Patriot, but crowds called him Captain instead, and the government had the stage title of changed. Despite all this, was infuriated that Erskine had died trying to make him a hero and the army was now making him their literal flag-boy. stormed into a recruit office with the general in, and demanded that he be sent out to war, beings he was an able-bodied man in peak physical condition. The general was forced to sign over to the field, but sent him to be an actual Captain, with the offer that he could return home any time if the title of “A real war captain” became too much for him to handle. was given a small group dubbed the Howling Commandos, and was tasked with rescuing the 107th military brigade. , discovering that Bucky was among the captured, became dedicated to freeing him from Schmidt and Zola. Two nights later, single handedly broke into the HYDRA lab in , , and rescued over 100 men, all from different factions, and even countries. raced around the complex with nothing more than a militia shield, and took out countless HYDRA agents, before finally finding Bucky in a lab after being experimented on. finally confronted Schmidt, and discovered that he had been wearing a rubber mask. and Bucky were shocked to discover that Schmidt’s face was entirely gone, replaced instead with a red fleshy skull, and had been called Red Skull. Schmidt revealed to that he had forced Erskine to give him the super-soldier serum as well, and it had burned away his face, but had increased his power. He fled and escaped, leaving to claim victory. He and Bucky celebrated, completely unaware that inside, Bucky was changing into something else. The War on HYDRA Back in , was being heralded as a hero to the American population. ’ attack on the HYDRA camp had caused the group to distance and completely cut themselves off from the Nazi’s. Rogers and his Howling commandos (along with most of the 107 battalion ) were tasked with fighting off HYDRA. became aware of the fact that Schmidt was searching for something. He placed Bucky in the position of second-in-command. Bucky held this position for several months, until he was apparently killed by Doctor Zola, when he was shoved out of a HYDRA troop carrier over . nearly killed Zola, and was ordered by Colonel Phillips to stay away from him. continued to fight HYDRA, until he and Schmidt fought in a HYDRA super-plane. defeated Schmidt when the side of the plane tore open, and sucked him out over the . realized that the plane was a giant nuclear bomb, and had to crash it into the Arctic glaciers. did so, but wasn’t heard from for 70 years. Resurfacing was found by SHEILD agents during an exercise in Arctic locations, when the group leader Agent Colson saw the faint glimmer of metal almost ten feet under ice. They dug it up, and found it was a HYDRA super-plane. After searching through it, they discovered frozen solid at the controls. They brought him back to , and thawed him out. woke into a new world. At first he was freaked out that he had been asleep for about 70 years, but soon was calmed by Tony Stark, who volunteered to help mold into modern society. Rogers and Stark struck up an instant friendship, especially over the fact that knew Tony’s father. Eventually was instated in the Avengers at Tony’s command, and soon rose to be the leader. Avenger saved the president of the , helped purge an invasion of Skrulls, and faced Ultron, along with many other feats. Eventually, he became head of his own strike team again, which was a secret division of SHEILD. However, Alexander Peirce, a good friend of Fury’s, began to dislike him for constantly disagreeing with secret operations, and the fact that Fury sided with . He ordered Fury to be assassinated by the Winter Soldier. Fury allowed everyone to believe he had died, when he was really just fine. began to hunt the Winter Soldier, and during a fight, discovered it was Bucky, however he didn’t even know who he was. eventually helped free Bucky from government control, and stopped Peirce with help from Fury. continued on as an Avenger, but things became different. The Civil War was one of the first few Enhanced to make it to a scene where a mutant explosion had occurred outside an occupied Daycare in . When the government ordered that an Enhanced Registration Act be instated, Stark agreed, but firmly disagreed, claiming it violated an Enhanced’s rights as an American citizen, and human being, but the Government firmly stressed to that no Homo Sapien thought of Enhanced’s as humans at all. escaped SHEILD before they could arrest him, and fled into hiding with help from Nick Fury, who agreed with . As a result, the United States Government forced Fury to resign his position, and gave it to Enhanced Registration Act promoter Maria Hill. began to form his own army of Enhanced who agreed with about the act (They were mostly Mutants, since the people of Earth-112 hate Mutants more than basically anything else). Most of the Avengers sided with Tony Stark, but ’ cause is still the only one to get the X-men and The Brotherhood of Mutants to work together in peace since the division in 1987. lost a lot of men during the battle, and fiercely beat The Punisher for killing The Watcher. began to lose his emotional control when killed Barnes and took Namors favor. During the final battle, began to realize what was going on. Stark was in the right, but didn’t like it. was acting as a criminal, despite trying to keep the lives of all Enhanced safe. This was only after he nearly killed Tony, and Tony repeated what had said to Barnes when he had found out he was the Winter Soldier: “I’m with you ‘till the end.” realized Tony genuinely didn’t want to hurt , and after viewing FRIDAYS in mask video cache realized every time he and Tony fought, Tony was crying behind the helmet. Before anything could happen though, the universe registered all the damage done by the deaths of countless Enhanced, and The Watcher, and sent all the inhabitants of Earth-112 to a temporary universe where everything was perfect, while it fixed itself, and revived most, if not all the Enhanced killed. Earth-ΩX When was in Earth-ΩX, he found that not much had changed. He was still Captain , however Peggy Carter had been born in 1988, so she was still the same age as , but didn’t remember being in WW2. continued to try to help her remember, but she thought he was slightly crazy. also faced a new threat by the name of Baron Zemo, who wanted to rule the , and create a war with Latveria to kill his “brother” Victor Von Doom. defeated Zemo, but just as the universe collapsed back into Earth-112. Currently Peggy remembered all her time in WW2, and eventually married her, and had a son, who was unfortunately Still-born. continues to fight for freedom, and remains a symbol of freedom. Powers/Abilities Super strength: The serum gave enhanced Strength, allowing him to lift almost five times his own weight. Super senses: has enhanced perception, and hearing. Enhanced healing ability: can heal from injuries much faster than a normal human can. Equipment Vibranium shield: possesses a shield made of Vibranium that is virtually indestructible, and absorbs vibrations. It can only be shattered by reality warping powers. Not even Magneto can use it. Category:Versions of Captain America Category:Earth-112 Category:Heroes of Earth-112